winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoseForever
Dear person who is reading this, I have been acting so childish before, and I didn't notice myself that. Well, anyways, I'm currently gonna stay but not every day I go here. I'll be here, editing and stuff, during my free time. Honestly, I've missed this place! I missed the editing, adding pictures, talking with your internet friends... I missed all of that. So, yeah, I'm back but I'll be active whenever I have my free time. Feel free to leave a message, I'll reply back ASAP! ---- You're leaving? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 06:54, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Leaving for real? I'll miss you soooo bad :( I hope your problems get fixed, and the damage will be soon fixed. I'll pray for it :( Good bye! PrincessLionA grave from beyond 07:33, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hm. From when I'm honorably get involved to your silly things? Bye! Looking forwards to not seeing you again! A cold wind of Autumn 10:50, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Leaving and running away from your "haters" isn't always a solution. But I wish you good luck outside of Winx Wiki She then needs to ignore Rose. I apologize for the troubles and to hear that she had a bad christmas, however there are mature ways to handle this situation. This is ridiculous. Suicide doesn't solve anyone's problems... it makes everyone else's lives miserable. Please, don't do this Rutchelle. Get help.[[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:37, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Rutchell, sorry to say this, but you are kinda running away! That's cowardly, not courage. I dont feel as my prev words deserve to you any longer. PrincessLionA grave from beyond 07:37, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Then I dont know what to say... I guess two things: Grow up and look at reality. I know that is really harsh and "mean" but its true. I have been bullied numerous times, rather if its my looks, race, or just being me. I have been told harsh things by people out in the world or over the internet. I even have been in fights on this wikia, but I toughed it out and continued. Ignoring is the best thing to do; reasons being that it shows others that you are strong. Suicide won't solve anything either, its ridiculous and probably the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Especially caused by Winx Wiki which is a wiki for a kids show. With this co-leader for project scripts, I didn't choose you because you left and gave up. I would have appointed two co-leaders but only Princessfairyflora had stayed, but you left. Its up to you, but stay at this Wiki, we would all love to have you back since you are a fantastic editor and a great friend. But if you can't handle it, I don't know what to say. Stay strong, be yourself, and make wise choices, we can't take back our choices in life. Hey sweetie, are you okay?I've heard about what is going on. Because Rose is getting tired of answering this question, I'll answer it for you. Apparently we were all being hurtful to Julie so she just got super pissed and admitted she was Roxanna. Then she left. For good. She lied to us about everything so I hope she never returns. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:56, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Honestly I have no idea. A cold wind of Autumn 09:07, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay... and thanks, you too. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 22:35, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry bout that last message, I had to delete it. My sis doesn't get that she has to se her OWN account, even though she's jsut one year younger than me, she likes to "fiddle" around. (She has an account now!) 13:18, October 26, 2014 (UTC)